The Notebook
by Daddy Elric
Summary: [RoyEd][Based on the movie. Sort of spoilerish if you haven't seen it.] Their love was looked down upon, broken, and repaired, and still, it lasted through the years, even despite a loss of memories.
1. First Love

Watched this last night. HAD to do something about it. ;-; Sorry if We make you cry.

**Pairing**: RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

------------------------------------------

**THE NOTEBOOK**

p**ag**e _on_e: _first love_

The hospital was the same as it'd always been: white walls, white beds, white uniforms. The old man smiled to himself, tucking the journal under his arm a little more securely. He didn't want to lose it, after all. This was his only hope.. his only way to contact his love.

He was leaning upon a cane, watching the woman in front of the counter intently as she leafed through the files. "Here you are," said the secretary, smiling at him, but he merely nodded in response and limped off. The secretary couldn't help thinking that he was a little odd; you didn't see many old men with amber eyes, after all.

The man entered the room, training said eyes on the other man who was sitting in a large armchair. The old man smiled, approaching and placing a hand on the sitting man's shoulder, who looked up confusedly with a pair of dark eyes that didn't recognize their current target. The other old man, who sported a long, pale yellow ponytail, held up the journal he'd been carrying. "I'm going to read to you today," he informed the obviously-older man.

"You are?" asked the whitehaired one, who kept his own snowy locks short. "What sort of story?" Obviously he was intrigued.

The ponytailed man sat across from him, opening the book. "A love story. I think you'll like it." His eyes fell across the first page, and he quickly turned to the next, slipping his glasses onto his nose. He opened his mouth, and began to read aloud.

_It wasn't that long ago, really, that the boy arrived in town. He was carrying a small brown suitcase, and he was accompanied by his brother, who never left his side. He hated milk, and he had a pair of heavy-looking metal limbs that he was very bitter about._

_The darkhaired man had found him two years ago, sitting forlornly in a wheelchair with an empty sleeve and an empty pantleg. He could hardly describe his horror -- nor his amazement -- when he found out just what had gotten the boy to lose them. Of course, this fact soon turned out to be a blackmail point. He could always use it as an excuse to have the child follow orders. For that was all the boy was -- a child._

_He watched the boy intently as the blonde shifted under his unrelenting gaze. Roy smirked, handing over a stack of paper. "Congratulations," he said, though his tone was indifferent. "You're now a dog of the military." _

_A few years passed, and now the pair had really realized what the other had given them. They were quite infatuated with each other, always pining when the blonde went off on a mission. Roy wouldn't have asked him to leave, but for security, they had to be away from each other some of the time. _

_One day, Edward came back from a place in the Ishbal region called Lior. His clothes were ripped, and he had a few injuries. Roy stared for a moment, then took the boy into his arms. "Had a hard time?" he teased._

_Edward scowled up at him. "You'd like to think that, wouldn't you? I had to _let _myself be captured.."_

_Smirking, Roy replied, "You didn't let yourself be taken by someone.. else... did you?"_

_"Of course not, bastard," said Edward easily. "You're all mine."_

The ponytailed man placed the bookmark back in its place. "We'll stop there," he told the other man. "It's almost lunchtime." The older man looked disappointed, and the amber-eyed one smiled. "I'll read to you while you eat. Alright?"

"Fine," grumbled the shorhaired one. "But I wanted to know what happened next.." He shrugged, taking up his own cane. "As long as you read again. I like this story."

Edward watched him warmly. _I knew you would.._

_-------------------------------------------------------_

Don't shoot Us! The chapters are supposed to be short! Based on a _movie._


	2. Lust Despite Squabbles

Rating's gone up. xD Had to for the little scene down there, just so people don't think We're being lenient with ratings. It's not graphic, so We dunno if We should have kept it the same or not. We'll change it depending on reviewer's opinions.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

-------------------------------------------------

_p_a**ge** _tw_o: _lust despite squabbles_

Fifteen minutes later found the pair of men sitting on a porch. It had glass instead of being screened, and heated, though it didn't really need to be heated. It was summer, after all, and it was oppressively hot. Therefore, they didn't have the heat on. Edward hesitated, about to open the notebook, but the whitehaired man waved his fork at him. "Keep going," he commanded rather officially. It brought a sad smile to Edward's lips. It was so reminiscent...

"Alright," he replied simply, opening it fully and beginning to read once more.

_A year passed, and Ed and Roy began to have squabbles among themselves. They had nothing in common but one thing -- they were crazy about each other. At any time Ed might be in the middle of punching Roy in the face, but as soon as he withdrew his fist he'd end up tackling him and playing tonsil hockey. Roy was no better; he found the opportunity to throw in some mockery at Ed's height at any time, as Ed wasn't actually all that tall, but whenever the short alchemist's ears would flush in anger, Roy would take this opportunity to wrap his arms around his small boyfriend and positively ravish him. Not that Ed had any problem with that._

_One night Roy decided to lead the blonde away, and they found themselves standing in front of a large house in the middle of the woods, near a lake. The place was entirely covered in ivy, and the door was locked only by a small padlock. Roy instantly produced a small bobby pin, which he shoved into the lock. Poking around with the bobby pin, he managed to get the lock to let go, and he simply dropped it. Ed stared. "Where'd you get that?" he asked, obviously stumped._

_Roy looked back at him, smirking his usual smirk. "Rose," he replied. Rose, of course, was Roy's young niece, around the age of Ed himself. She was quite unaware of their love, and they planned on keeping it that way. _

_All Ed said, however, was "Oh." And he accepted it, following Roy into the dusty house. The place was truly a mess. The floor was entirely covered in dust, and the stairs were crooked. There was an empty frame standing on the mantle in the living room, above an empty fireplace. "So... What're we doing here?" asked Ed confusedly, watching as Roy lay down a large red blanket._

_"What do you think we're doing?" shot back the older alchemist, grinning instead of his usual smug smirk this time. "Come on." With that, he removed the trenchcoat he'd been wearing, and let it drop._

_Ed stared for a moment. What was Roy -- oh. He liked this idea._

_It was like a game -- they'd each remove a single article of clothing to counter the other. Soon they were both down to boxers, and grinning like madmen. Ed nearly jumped the darkhaired man right then, but Roy held up a hand. "Boxers," he ordered, smirking. Ed nearly laughed, but stepped out of them anyway. Instead of dropping them, the boy tossed them at his companion's face. "Not fair!" whined Roy uncharacteristically. _

_"All's fair in love and war," quoted Edward, sniggering. "Your turn." Roy sighed in mock exasperation, but obliged. The blonde looked him over for a moment, then grinned. "Can I ravish you now?"_

_Roy's fake annoyance quickly turned to his usual smirk. "Only if I get to after," he replied, shrugging as if he weren't quite sure just what he was going to do. Ed, of course, knew better, and simply stepped across the blanket, grabbing Roy's arm and flopping back with the colonel in tow. _

_And so they lay for a while, occasionally shifting positions. It was nonstop movement nevertheless, no matter what. There wasn't much speaking. Occasionally names, occasionally just yells, whatever it was, they didn't quite care. _

_Finally, they were quite exhausted (they'd been going at it for hours) and were lying beside each other, lust replaced with sloth. Someone, however, came to bust up their little party. It was Maes Hughes, and he was frantic. "Roy!"_

_Roy sat up, blanket pooling around his legs. "Do you mind, Maes?"_

_Maes shook his head, obviously anxious about something. He threw his hand to the side in frustration. "Rose is looking for you! She's called up a search party and everything!" _

_This was a jolt, and both Ed and Roy began scrounging around for their clothing as fast as they could. They'd have to run back, of course..._

The longhaired old man snapped the book shut, grinning. The other one looked at him, flabbergasted. "What happens next?" he asked frantically.

Edward allowed himself a secret smile. "I have to go to the doctor's downstairs for an appointment. I'll be back in fifteen minutes." He got up, and left, taking the notebook with him.

The once-blackhaired old man watched him go. Something was familiar about this small man fifteen years younger than him..

-----------------------------------------------

THAR WE GO. :D Funfunfun!


	3. Anger and Defiance

Eh, took a while, this one did. Not that it's long, just... We didn't feel like working on it. xD And yes, We know We _totally _skipped like a million steps in the examination, but did you want to watch him get his blood pressure done, or did you want to get back to the past? Honestly.

**Reviews**:

**Me and My God Complex**: Well, of course they're old. People age. And this is _The Notebook. _Have you not watched it?

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

------------------------------------------

par**t t**_hr**ee**_: _anger and defiance_

The man stepped into the office. Edward looked up from his seat on the examining table. "Who're you?" he questioned, removing his overcoat. He'd never seen this guy before. The guy was youngish, and had dark hair in the style Roy used to keep it in. The resemblance was unnerving, but Edward knew it wasn't a relative.

"Sorry," said the youngster. "I'm the substitute. Let's get this over with, shall we?" His eyes fell to the notebook in the old man's hand. "I expect you'll want to get back to what you were doing."

"Yes, alright," replied the old man, nodding and sitting back.

"So you've had.." The doctor eyed his clipboard, eyes widening slightly before he looked back up at Edward. "Two heart attacks in the past eighteen months? You haven't had any since then, have you?"

Edward shook his head. "No," he replied. "I've been fine, thanks."

The doctor nodded. "You can go," he told Edward. "I'll call you back in a few days."

Edward nodded as well, getting up and throwing his coat back on. "Alright," he answered tolerantly, leaving the office.

He returned to the porch, where he found the old man still sitting waiting for him. He smiled, approaching and sitting down. "You weren't waiting too long, were you?"

The old man shook his head. "No," he replied. "Just long enough to get dessert," he added, holding up a forkful of cheesecake. "You don't want any, do you?"

Edward shook his head. "No," he replied. "I'm good. Let's begin, shall we?"

The whitehaired man nodded. "Alright. So what happens?"

Edward waved the notebook at him. "I'm about to read it," he scolded. "Cool your jets."

_They'd arrived at the house, where Rose was pacing and fretting. As soon as her uncle walked through the door she tackled him in a giant hug, then held him back to examine him. His hair was dishevelled, and he'd managed to button his shirt one button off. "Where have you been?!"_

_Roy looked sheepish. "I was... at the house," he finished. It was only a half-truth._

_Rose jabbed a finger towards Ed, who had come in behind Roy. "You were with him?!"_

_Ed winced. Now it was his fault? But it wasn't so, because Roy nodded. "Yes," he replied. "I brought him to show him. You find it boring."_

_Rose sighed. "Yes, but... Couldn't you have told me where you were going?"_

_Roy nodded slowly. "Yes," he replied. "Will do..." He still looked edgy, though._

_----------_

_A few days later, Roy was called into the Fuhrer's office. He stood up straight, saluting politely. The Fuhrer looked him in the eye. "At ease," he said calmly, folding his hands. "There's something I would like to speak with you about, Colonel Mustang." _

_Roy tilted his head. "What is it, sir?" he questioned warily._

_"Your relationships," replied Bradley calmly. "I have reason to believe it is possible to accuse you of insubordination, Colonel."_

_This made Roy jerk slightly. "Who -- where did you get this idea, sir? If it's not overstepping my --"_

_"I have witnesses," barked the usually-laidback Fuhrer. "Not only that, but it is pedophilism. You do know the age of consent in Amestris is..." He examined his nails for a moment before replying. "Seventeen?"_

_Gritting his teeth, Roy replied through them to prevent himself from mouthing off. "I do," he admitted. "And I believe you are --"_

_"I'm not mistaken," shot back Bradley. "Five witnesses, Mustang? What were you thinking?"_

_Roy bit his lip, looking down. "I... I really don't know," he admitted. "But I can tell you what I'm thinking now. Ready to hear it? Shut the fuck up. I love him."_

_The Fuhrer looked rather as if someone had slapped him across the face, and he stood up. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about," he replied calmly. "I do believe you have no idea." _

_"As if you do, homunculus?!"_

-----------------------------------------------------

Yes, We do know Roy didn't know Bradley was a homunculus. But this is fanfiction. We're allowed.


End file.
